Under There
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Men are very protective of their assets. Witness what happens when two lovers engage in a battle of the bulge! Posted for 1x2x1 Day!


Title: Under There  
Author: Sailor Seraphim (slrsera @ aol.com)  
Archive:   
l.e.t.h.a.l.t.h.o.u.g.h.t.s. :: I just lost my webpage, dammit. Now I need to move servers ___;;  
FanFiction.net :: http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=39868  
Final Triumph :: http://www.geocities.com/finaltriumph  
Emy's Archive :: http://emy.gwyaoi.com  
All others please ask.  
Rating: PG-13-ish  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its related characters. If I did, the series would be chock-full of tasty shounen ai goodness. I do, however, own the situations which occur in this fic.  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 2+Boxers, 1+Briefs  
Warnings: underwear of varying types, testosterone, libidos, and silly male things  
Spoilers: Absolutely nothing at all! Should I be proud of this?  
Notes: A short little fic for Mikke-chan, since I told her the plot and she mercilessly attacked me for it. Posted in celebration of 1x2x1 Day (1/21)... because I remembered that it was today. ^^  
Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. No flames, they leave nasty scorch marks on the carpet.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The last thing Heero Yuy expected to see when he entered his bedroom after a hard mission was a firm rear end poking out of his closet. Well, maybe it wasn't the absolute *last* thing he'd expected to see -- perhaps Doctor J in a skimpy negligee would be at the very top -- but it was startling nonetheless.  
  
Then Heero recognized the toneless humming as belonging to one Duo Maxwell.   
  
Therefore, logic ascertained that it was Duo's firm rear end that was poking temptingly out of his closet.   
  
What boggled Heero's mind -- besides the fact that his lover's ass was sticking out of his closet -- was the fact that Duo's rear was covered in very skimpy white cotton. Heero never recalled Duo wearing anything besides his beloved boxers under his clothing (or nothing at all, but we'll leave that statement alone for the moment). In fact, Duo seemed to make a habit of collecting wildly printed boxer shorts; Heero particularly liked the ones that cheerfully said 'Spank Me!' across the seat.   
  
In fact, Duo didn't own *any* pairs of briefs at all.  
  
The one who wore the briefs was Heero.  
  
Therefore, logic ascertained that Duo's tight tempting ass was wearing a pair of *his* own underwear.  
  
But before Heero could say anything, Duo stood up, an armful of laundry in his arms. He gasped out loud when he nearly slammed into the Japanese man, stumbling back but keeping his hold on the laundry.  
  
"Jeezus, Heero! Give me a coronary next time!"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"No, you're not," Duo replied, he dumped the dirty laundry in a hamper by the foot of the bed, and then returned to press a quick kiss against Heero's lips. A quick once over with his blue eyes told Heero that Duo wasn't *only* wearing those white briefs, but a black shirt that skimmed the tops of his thighs. Hell, Duo's *braid* was longer than that shirt was, but considering that Duo had his braid for eighteen years and the shirt for two, the braid was allowed to have the advantage.  
  
"You're home early... Taskmistress Une let you go?"  
  
Heero was in the middle of stripping off his work shirt as he answered, "Hn. I finished up with that paperwork. There was no logical reason for me to stay. And don't call her that."  
  
Duo made a sort of sound that meant he had heard what Heero had said, but was preoccupied with digging through a dresser drawer.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Duo stood up from where he had been bent over the drawer -- which made Heero's libido cheer in joy -- and ran a hand through his chestnut bangs. "Well, it's really weird actually. I *swear* that I had another pair of clean boxers somewhere. You know? The purple leopard print ones? I *know* it. But after I took my shower, I couldn't find 'em. I even did the laundry to try and find the damn things, but they didn't come up in the wash either."  
  
"You did the laundry *naked* just because you couldn't find a pair of shorts?" Heero asked incredulously, his undershirt and belt hanging from his hands. The button and zipper to his khakis were undone as well, but luckily Heero had gained a bit of weight and height since he was 15, and while the pants drooped low on his hips, they stayed on.  
  
"Shit, Yuy, what do you take me for?!" Duo exclaimed, slamming another drawer shut. "Even *I* am not enough of an exhibitionist to prance around the house in the altogether! We've got neighbors with *kids,* ya know! I just tossed on a shirt and a pair of your briefs. I hope that's okay."  
  
Prussian blues eyes focused on said article of clothing. "It's a bit too late to ask me for permission *now*, isn't it?"  
  
Duo razzed his lover before attacking yet another drawer and digging through it. In the middle of his search, Duo had to pause to run his fingers underneath the leg holes, pulling the thin cotton away from where it was riding up on him, and adjusted himself without shame. "Heh... no wonder you're so uptight all the time! If I wore this stuff everyday, I'd act just like you!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that-- HEY!"  
  
Heero looked over his shoulder in time to see Duo charge up to him, a strange glitter in his violet eyes. He was totally unprepared for the American to yank down his pants to his thighs and grab his family jewels.  
  
"These are MINE!" Duo said possessively.  
  
Heero just gasped in Duo's tight grip.  
  
Realizing what he had just done, Duo loosened his hold, and patted Heero's crotch soothingly. "Well, these are mine, too, but I was talking about the boxers." He snapped the waistband of the purple leopard print in emphasis.  
  
Taking a careful step back, one of Heero's hands dropped protectively over his crotch. He shot Duo a particularly annoyed glance as his kicked off his khakis all the way and tossed them in the laundry basket. "I was running late this morning because *someone* decided a quickie before work would be a smart idea. I grabbed the first thing I could find."  
  
"Don't you *dare* blame *your* underwear theft on me, Heero Yuy!"  
  
Heero raised one dark brow at his lover. "I don't even know why you wear these things anyway. There's no support at all. I felt like I was naked."  
  
Duo sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Support? Is that what you call these things? Well, excuse me for liking my boys to have the space to breathe!"  
  
Prussian blue eyes raked down and focused on Duo's privates. Then Heero looked down at the purple print boxers and back at Duo's crotch again.   
  
"You don't need *this* much space."  
  
Predictably, the longhaired man began to sputter in outrage, his words rushed and incoherent as he struggled to defend the integrity of his manhood. Then Duo caught the amused light in Heero's eyes, and the slight upturn of his lips as he struggled to contain his laughter.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you that I *NEED* that space!"  
  
Without any other warning, Duo tackled Heero and the two young men fell onto their bed in a tangle of limbs, white cotton, and purple leopard print while the bedsprings squeaked in outrage at the sudden abuse.   
  
Later, logic would ascertain that: yes, Duo did need that space... but Heero had his own reasons for needing extra support.  
  
  
  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
